No Place I'd Rather Be
by nrjneverdies
Summary: OS/AU. Blaine Anderson, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Kurt Hummel, son meilleur ami, en couple avec un certain Andrew. Ajoutez à ça des sentiments cachés, un peu d'alcool, et beaucoup de jalousie. Et vous obtenez ça.


Hola !

Me voilà pour un nouvel OS, qui m'est venu il y a quelques heures en pleine révision d'analyse financière... C'est du rated M, qui se passe à Poudlard (je ne mentionne pas les personnages d'HP, je ne fais que voler leur sport et leur château). Du Klaine en puissance, avec un peu de fluff (je n'en fais pas souvent alors bon) et puis.. Bah voilà.

Sachant que je suis bien meilleure à écrire des OS (pas de pression pour faire une suite...), donnez moi des idées si vous en avez, j'essaierai de les mettre en forme avec plaisir !

Bisous, ciao !

D/C : Je ne possède pas Glee, ni Harry Potter, ni leurs personnages. J'aimerais. Mais mon banquier me dit que ce ne serait pas raisonnable d'acheter les droits.

**N'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir :)**

* * *

Pour la dixième fois de la journée, un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés époussetait son pantalon moulant blanc, ainsi que l'arrière de sa cape verte et argent, avant de ramasser son balai qui gisait au sol. Avec une grimace, il frotta le bas de son dos et leva la tête vers l'un des batteurs, Nick, qui flottait une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de lui. Il essuya rageusement ses yeux mouillés par la pluie et mit ses mains en porte-voix.

« Nick, réveille-toi, je vais finir par me casser quelque chose si tu ne te décide pas à faire ton boulot ! » râla le capitaine, étirant consciencieusement sa colonne vertébrale pour tenter, en vain, d'apaiser la douleur.

« J'y arrive pas, Blaine ! Le cognard est atroce aujourd'hui ! » répondit le concerné, désolé de ne pas réussir à écarter la balle rebelle de son ami d'enfance.

« Pourtant Jeff y arrive, alors bouge tes fesses avant que je ne monte les botter moi-même ! »

Un rire parvint du gradin juste derrière lui et il tourna la tête pour découvrir son meilleur ami, Kurt, lui lancer un regard amusé. A sa droite se trouvait Andrew, son petit-ami depuis plusieurs mois déjà : Blaine l'appréciait – il avait le mérite d'être le seul mec gay de Poudlard à ne pas avoir couché avec Kurt pour ensuite l'ignorer royalement dans les couloirs. Le bouclé leur adressa un sourire et un signe de la main, chevauchant son balai une énième fois, priant Merlin pour que son coccyx reste en place et pour que le terrain se transforme en plage des Bahamas.

Une heure plus tard, c'est un Blaine épuisé et courbaturé qui franchit les portes de la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il s'affala avec la grâce d'un hippopotame à la table des Serpentards, face à Kurt, et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras croisés, déterminé à commencer sa nuit sur la table en chêne. Les discussions autour de lui faisait l'effet d'un simple bruit de fond dans son esprit, et ce ne fut que lorsque le plat principal arriva qu'un daigna se redresser pour satisfaire enfin les besoins de son estomac.

« Tu crois qu'on sera prêt pour le match de la semaine prochaine, Blaine ? » demanda Jeff, l'air inquiet.

Le brun mis du temps à répondre : il est vrai qu'en tant qu'attrapeur, il se débrouillait très bien seulement la défense faiblarde leur faisait perdre la plupart des matchs – ou dans les meilleurs des cas les faisait gagner de justesse. De plus, cette année étant leur dernière, il voulait absolument gagner la Coupe et réitérer l'exploit de leur quatrième année lorsqu'ils avaient battu Gryffondor.

« On devrait y arriver, Jeff. Restez concentrés et motivés, et ça devrait le faire. Comme contre Gryffondor l'an dernier. » dit Blaine en baillant tellement fort que sa mâchoire le fit souffrir quelques secondes.

Ces paroles semblèrent apaiser la troupe et Kurt adressa un regard admiratif à son meilleur ami qui avait replongé le nez dans son assiette de poulet. Le châtain avait envie de rire à l'attitude de Blaine, qui pouvait passer de _mature chef d'équipe _à _gamin de 6 ans_ en moins d'une milliseconde. Il tenta de masquer l'expression attendrie qui gagna son visage quand son ami bailla une nouvelle fois et se frotta les yeux, en parfaite représentation du mot _adorable_. Il sentit ses joues chauffer quand David lui jeta un regard entendu, et Andrew sourit, croyant que ce rougissement était dû à sa main qui remontait le long de sa cuisse.

De son côté, Blaine se remémora rapidement la composition de l'équipe du lendemain : Nick et Jeff batteurs, David gardien, lui-même attrapeur, et Kevin et Paul en poursuiveurs. Il repoussa l'idée de remplacer Paul par Laura, une jeune joueuse de troisième année il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer à son dortoir et dormir. Peut-être après avoir supplié Jeff pour un massage.

Une fois le dîner fini, il traîna des pieds jusqu'aux cachots, et à peine cinq minutes plus tard il était endormi sur les couvertures, sans avoir pris la peine de retirer ses vêtements.

Ce fut porté par ses coéquipiers et avec la Coupe brandie à bouts de bras que Blaine franchit la porte de la salle commune le lendemain soir, un sourire tellement grand étirant ses lèvres qu'il avait mal aux joues.

Quand ils le posèrent, sa tête lui tourna un peu, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus que ça que déjà quelqu'un lui posait un verre de whiskey pur feu dans la main. Les élèves de sa maison se précipitèrent vers lui pour le féliciter et quand ils s'éloignèrent, il se mit à chercher des yeux la seule personne dont l'opinion comptait vraiment. Lorsqu'il le trouva, sa première réaction fut de sourire, sourire qui s'agrandit quand il le vit s'approcher à travers la foule, avant qu'il ne se fasse happer par Andrew qui l'embrassa passionnément.

Blaine poussa une exclamation agacée, et but son verre d'une traite. La brûlure de l'alcool se répandit dans sa gorge puis dans son thorax, lui faisant oublier l'autre qui se permettait de se mettre entre lui et _son _meilleur ami. Le souvenir de leur relation avant qu'Andrew n'arrive lui laissa soudainement un goût amer dans la bouche, et il demanda – ou plutôt ordonna – à un première année d'aller lui chercher un autre verre, avant de se raviser et de demander une bouteille entière.

« Eh bah, je savais que tu étais jaloux, mais au point de prévoir un coma éthylique… » chuchota une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

Le bouclé sursauta et fit face à Wes, qui le regardait, tête penchée sur le côté.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. » dit platement Blaine en arrachant presque la bouteille des mains de son esclave.

« Et tu peux m'expliquer ce soudain besoin de boire, ainsi que ton changement d'humeur ? »

Blaine but un grande gorgé du liquide ambré, grimaçant légèrement au goût auquel il était pourtant habitué. Sans réagir, il laissa Wes le traîner dans un coin reculé, et le forcer à s'asseoir sur l'une des banquettes vides.

« Quand est-ce que tu te décideras enfin ? »

« Me décider à quoi ? » demanda innocemment le brun.

« A lui dire que t'es amoureux de lui depuis ta deuxième année, peut-être ? » dit Wes en soupirant.

« Je ne suis pas… » commença Blaine.

« Oh, ne t'avises pas de mentir, sinon je vais chercher mon marteau au dortoir. » s'emporta le métis avant de fermer les yeux et de respirer par le nez, comme la folle de Trelawney leur avait appris en cours de gestion du stress. « Sérieusement Blaine, quand est-ce que vous arrêterez de vous tourner autour ? »

« JE lui tourne autour, Wes. C'est à sens unique. » soupira Blaine en reprenant une gorgée. « Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lui en parler si c'est pour le perdre en tant qu'ami. »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se tourna vers son ami qui le regardait les yeux grands ouverts, incrédule.

« Je me disais bien que les cognards t'avaient endommagé le cerveau. » Il secoua la tête, se repris, et dit simplement « Regarde derrière toi. »

Blaine tourna la tête et vit son meilleur ami debout à l'autre extrémité de la salle, accoudé à la cheminée, le regard fixé sur lui. Le brun sentit ses joues chauffer furieusement, et fit un signe de la main et un grand sourire en direction du châtain qui secoua la tête et mit quelques secondes à répondre au geste, rougissant aussi. Blaine mit le rougissement sur le compte de l'alcool et détourna les yeux quand la main d'Andrew se glissa dans la poche arrière du jean noir de Kurt pour l'attirer à lui.

Il serra les dents pour retenir un grognement frustré et cligna des paupières pour évacuer les larmes qui s'étaient soudainement accumulées dans ses yeux mordorés. Wes posa une main douce sur son épaule, et il se racla la gorge avant de le regarder dans les yeux, l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? ».

« Mets-toi entre lui et son Andrew. Il ne te résistera pas. » dit malicieusement son ami.

Blaine connaissait l'étendue de son charme, mais il n'avait jamais marché sur Kurt – en tous cas pas qu'il sache. Il savait que ses yeux de chien battus le faisait craquer à chaque fois, mais ce n'est pas avec ça qu'il allait le faire quitter son petit ami et venir avec lui… Il entendit des éclats de voix et soudainement tout le monde s'arrêta de parler, sauf les deux perturbateurs.

« Calme-toi bébé… » murmura une voix qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître. Avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre un nom dessus, une voix reconnaissable entre mille s'éleva.

« Non, je ne me calme pas ! Tu embrasses une fille devant mes yeux, et tu crois franchement que je vais me calmer ?! Dégage de mon chemin. » finit Kurt, sa voix plus froide et plus menaçante que jamais.

« Béb.. » commença Andrew.

« Ne t'avise pas de m'appeler comme ça ! » s'énerva le châtain en le poussant violement.

Andrew lui saisit le bras au vol et le sang de Blaine ne fit qu'un tour : il tendit la bouteille vide aux trois-quarts à Wes qui la prit par reflexe et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Andrew auquel il décocha une droite digne des meilleurs boxeurs – Blaine remercia mentalement son frère qui l'avait inscrit à la boxe quand il avait 9 ans. Le blond tituba quelques secondes avant de s'étaler sur le fauteuil derrière lui. Le capitaine se tourna vers Kurt qui le fixait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, lui prit la main et dit d'un ton sans appel :

« On s'en va. »

Personne n'objecta et ce fut d'un pas rapide et énervé qu'il sortit de la salle commune en claquant la porte, traînant un Kurt abasourdi derrière lui.

* * *

C'est seulement une fois assis sur l'un des canapés de la salle sur demande que Blaine se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il gémit et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, se demandant comment il allait expliquer ça à Kurt.

« Je suis désolé, Kurt. » dit-il en levant tout doucement la tête, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Kurt, assis à côté de lui, se jette sur lui pour le frapper. Seulement, il n'eut aucune réaction, son meilleur ami se contentant de regarder dans le vide. Il posa ses mains en coupe autour de son visage et l'obligea à tourner doucement la tête vers lui, pour le forcer à le regarder.

« S'il te plaît, dit quelque chose. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, tu sais je peux aller voir Andrew demain et m'excus… »

Il fut coupé par Kurt, qui, au lieu de le gifler comme il s'y attendait, l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Choqué, il bascula en arrière sous le poids de son ami, qui ne rompit pas le baiser pour autant. Il s'écarta une demi-seconde, le temps de murmurer :

« C'était super sexy. »

Le cerveau de Blaine était totalement ailleurs. Il ne comprenait comment Kurt, qui était tellement contre la violence, puisse ne pas lui faire la morale. Ce ne fut que quand la langue de son ami taquina la sienne qu'il comprit pourquoi.

« Kurt… » dit-il quand le châtain mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. « T'es bourré… »

_Remarque, moi aussi,_ se dit-il, prenant enfin conscience de la sensation de tournis qui s'emparait de son corps. Il se demanda quand même si ce n'était pas amplifié par les lèvres de Kurt sur les siennes.

« Hum… Non. » répondit le châtain en s'attaquant à son cou. « J'ai un peu bu mais… » il planta ses dents sous la mâchoire de Blaine, le faisant gémir assez bruyamment. Le haut de son cou était une zone très érogène chez le bouclé, ce que Kurt décida d'utiliser à son avantage. « Je sais encore ce que je fais. »

Le brun voulu lui parler d'après, de ce qu'ils allaient faire s'ils allaient plus loin, de l'avenir de leur amitié, de la relation de son meilleur ami avec Andrew… Mais ses pensées furent coupées quand les hanches de Kurt s'abattirent sur les siennes et qu'une décharge lui traversa le corps de part en part, le forçant à s'agripper au t-shirt de son ami. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus hachée au fur et à mesure que le garçon aux yeux bleus accentuait la pression de ses hanches, et que ses grognements faisaient vibrer l'oreille de Blaine.

Ses mains, qui auparavant se contentaient de labourer le dos du garçon au-dessus de lui, descendirent vers ses fesses qu'il saisit fermement entre ses doigts pour le tirer vers lui, comme s'il essayait de se fondre totalement dans son corps. Les mains de Kurt s'attaquèrent à l'ourlet de son t-shirt noir, encore humide de la douche prise en vitesse après le match, et le tirèrent au-dessus de sa tête avant de le jeter à l'aveugle derrière lui. Blaine ramena ses mains vers le torse de Kurt pour défaire les boutons de sa chemise un à un, en déposant un baiser sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait, s'aidant de ses pieds pour glisser le long du canapé. Une fois au niveau de sa ceinture, il commença à la défaire mais Kurt l'arrêta d'une main sur la sienne et se leva, le tirant vers le lit du fond de la pièce, que Blaine n'avait même pas remarqué en arrivant.

Kurt s'étala de tout son long en dessous de lui, et la vue coupa le souffle du brun : il avait sous les yeux ce qu'il lui semblait être des kilomètres de peau pâle, parfaite et tendue sur des muscles obtenus grâce aux nombreuses heures de danse que Kurt pratiquait dans la semaine. Sous le regard insistant de ce dernier, il toucha la porcelaine du bout des doigts, comme s'il pouvait le briser. Face à la douceur de l'épiderme sous la pulpe de ses doigts, il finit par poser sa paume entière au niveau des abdominaux de son amant, qui se contractèrent sous son toucher délicat. Sa bouche retrouva la sienne et cette fois le baiser n'avait rien de violent ou de désespéré : il était doux, calme et plein de tendresse, comme s'il avaient passé trop de temps l'un sans l'autre et qu'ils profitaient pleinement des retrouvailles. _C'est un peu le cas, _pensa Blaine quand il descendit ses lèvres sur la clavicule, puis sur le téton droit de Kurt qu'il lécha expérimentalement, souriant coquinement quand le châtain se cambra sans le lâcher des yeux.

Il continua sa douce torture tout en finissant de défaire la ceinture et le pantalon de son ami, repoussant ses mains quand ce dernier tenta de le faire accélérer : c'était la première et sûrement la dernière fois qu'il avait Kurt dans cette position, et il comptait savourer chaque petite seconde.

« T'es tellement beau. » murmura-t-il contre son nombril, alors que les doigts de Kurt s'entortillaient dans ses cheveux légèrement humides.

« T'es… Pas mal non plus. » le taquina le jeune homme sous sa bouche, seulement le gémissement qu'il poussa quand Blaine suçota l'os saillant de sa hanche gauche le décrédibilisa totalement.

Blaine sourit narquoisement et tira le jean ainsi que le boxer de son ami vers le bas, admirant l'objet de ses fantasmes frissonner au contact du froid sur sa peau sensible. Le brun jeta un regard lubrique à Kurt et fit glisser le bout de sa langue de la base jusqu'au bout, sans lâcher le châtain des yeux. Celui-ci luttait visiblement pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais à chaque fois que la langue de Blaine entrait en contact avec son sexe il devait fermer les yeux pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Il les rouvrit cependant lorsque le contact mouillé disparut et leva un sourcil en voyant Blaine sortir sa baguette de sa poche arrière, pour visiblement lubrifier ses doigts. Le bouclé lui jeta un regard interrogateur, lui demandant silencieusement si tout allait. Le châtain hocha la tête frénétiquement, le suppliant de continuer.

Le bouche de Blaine retrouva sa place, engloutissant son sexe pratiquement jusqu'à la base, tandis qu'un doigt vint titiller son entrée. Il frissonna d'anticipation et d'envie, et poussa ses hanches vers le bas, faisant comprendre à Blaine d'arrêter de le taquiner. Ce dernier comprit le message et s'exécuta, augmentant la pression de son doigt jusqu'à ce que le bout franchisse l'anneau de muscle, faisant sursauter Kurt avant qu'il ne pousse un gémissement étouffé par ses dents qui mordaient sa lèvre inférieure. Blaine enfonça son index jusqu'au bout, fit quelques va et vient, et quand il sentit les muscles se détendre autour de son doigt, il en ajouta un deuxième, coupant momentanément le souffle de son amant. Un regard, et il sut que tout allait bien.

Après quelques mouvements de ciseaux et de bonnes succions sur le membre dur de Kurt, Blaine ajouta un dernier doigt, pour s'assurer de lui faire le moins de mal possible. Les gémissements de ce dernier devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables et bruyants, bien qu'il tentait de les étouffer au maximum avec ses mains, un oreiller… Blaine fut brusquement ramené à la _dure _réalité quand son érection frôla le tibia de Kurt : apparemment ce dernier l'avait aussi remarqué, puisqu'il tira Blaine par la nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'embrasser fiévreusement, faisant glisser ses doigts le long de son cou, de ses épaules carrées, de ses bras musclés par la boxe et le Quidditch, puis de remonter et de toucher ses pectoraux, effleurer ses tétons, caresser ses flancs et ses abdominaux, avant d'atteindre la boucle de sa ceinture et de la défaire à la hâte.

Le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de gémir de soulagement quand son érection fut libérée et que la main lubrifiée de Kurt s'enroula autour, étalant le liquide brillant sur son membre devenu ultrasensible. Il se sentit subitement nerveux, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas leur première fois – loin de là. _Mais c'est notre première fois ensemble, _pensa-t-il en alignant son sexe à l'entrée de Kurt, qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il vit ce dernier se morde la lèvre, signe de nervosité chez lui : le brun se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, mêlant sa langue à la sienne calmement, pour essayer en vain de ralentir le rythme cardiaque de son ami, ainsi que le sien. Deux océans sans fin l'engloutirent quand il rouvrit les yeux, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge quand il pensa que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il les voyait comme ça, remplis d'autant d'affection, de désir, et… D'un truc en plus, sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de son ami, alors qu'il poussait doucement en lui.

La chaleur l'engloutit presque immédiatement, et il dût se retenir de donner un grand coup de hanche pour apaiser le feu qui lui brûlait les reins. Sa bouche s'ouvrit contre celle de Kurt, ouverte elle aussi, alors qu'ils poussaient un gémissement commun, incapable de mettre de mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment précis. Il continua à avancer, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à ce que ses hanches soient collées aux cuisses de Kurt remontées contre lui. Il relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas pensé retenir et son corps de détendit contre celui de son amant, qui entoura son dos de ses bras, relevant légèrement pour embrasser son épaule dans un geste tellement tendre que Blaine sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il colla l'arrête de son nez dans le creux du cou de Kurt et inspira profondément, tout en reculant des hanches, avant de les avancer de nouveau dans un mouvement souple. Le souffle du châtain se coupa et il expira en tremblant, griffant le dos de Blaine de ses ongles courts. Un rythme lent mais intense s'installa, et les seuls bruits brisant le silence étaient ceux de leurs gémissements et de leurs peaux se rencontrant. Les mains de Kurt caressaient maintenant tendrement le dos de Blaine, soulignant chaque muscle ou os du bout des doigts, tandis que sa bouche effleurait la peau derrière son oreille, soufflant dessus avant de donner un petit coup de langue qui fit tressauter les hanches de Blaine, qui pénétra Kurt rapidement, presque violemment, arrachant un cri à ce dernier, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

Alors que Blaine allait s'excuser et reprendre leur doux rythme du début…

« Encore. » murmura Kurt d'une voix rauque tout contre son oreille, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. « Et ne te retiens pas, je veux te sentir encore demain. » finit-il, menaçant de faire éjaculer Blaine immédiatement.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il put, essayant de calmer son souffle devenu erratique aux mots de Kurt. Il chuchota un faible _« Tout ce que tu veux »_ contre la peau du châtain et donna un vigoureux coup de hanche qui fit remonter Kurt sur le matelas. Le rythme s'accéléra de plus en plus, à la demande de Kurt, et Blaine finit par saisir la jambe de son ami pour la poser sur son épaule droite, changeant l'angle de pénétration. Se sentant de plus en plus proche, le brun modifia la position de ses hanches plusieurs fois, bien déterminé à trouver…

Kurt poussa un cri aigu et s'agrippa aux draps, arquant le dos et resserrant ses muscles internes autour de Blaine, qui poussa un bruit entre une exclamation satisfaite et un gémissement rauque. Il garda le même angle pour cogner contre ce point précis le plus possible, jusqu'à ce que Kurt se mette à lui parler, sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire. Le mouvement de ses hanches autrefois maîtrisé devint incontrôlable tandis que la boule de chaleur dans son ventre commença à le compresser, faisant couler des gouttes de sueur le long de son cou et de son torse. La brûlure s'intensifia aussi chez Kurt, qui rejeta la tête en arrière et supplia Blaine de ne pas s'arrêter.

Quand l'orgasme de Kurt arriva, Blaine ne put se retenir plus longtemps sous le resserrement de muscles autour de son sexe et le rejoignit, criant dans son cou, alors que le châtain faisait de même, se cambrant contre lui et resserrant plus que jamais ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent dans cette position, les jambes de Kurt autour de la taille de Blaine, la main droite dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans le bas de son dos, taquinant les deux fossettes qui s'y trouvaient, et la tête de Blaine dans le cou de Kurt, respirant comme s'il avait couru le marathon de New York. Les doigts de Blaine effleurèrent les flancs de Kurt, qui gloussa sous la chatouille, avant de grogner de mécontentement quand le bouclé se retira de lui et s'allongea à ses côtés, sans enlever la tête de son cou.

« Dis-moi que pour toi c'était plus qu'une histoire d'un soir. »

La supplication de Kurt surpris Blaine, qui se demandait justement comment il pourrait aborder le sujet. Il releva la tête, rencontrant les yeux humides de Kurt. Il porta sa main droite à sa joue, caressant la pommette saillante et légèrement rougie par la gêne et l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Pour dissiper sa gêne, Blaine lui lança un sourire éblouissant et dit, taquin :

« Après une telle nuit ? Sûrement pas. »

En voyant l'expression sérieuse et grave de Kurt se détendre, et un sourire s'étaler sur son visage, Blaine se sentit beaucoup mieux et embrassa délicatement les lèvres roses de son ami. Puis, un problème s'imposa :

« Et Andrew ? » avant que Kurt ne puisse répondre, il ajouta : « Si tu comptes retourner avec, dis-le moi. Je ne veux pas arriver demain dans la salle commune et vous voir tous les deux sur le canap… »

Il fut coupé dans son monologue par l'index du châtain qui le regarda, amusé.

« Je ne risque pas de retourner avec lui, _après une telle nuit_. » cita-t-il en riant. « Non, plus sérieusement : je ne l'aime pas, et j'ai fait une grosse erreur en me mettant avec lui. J'aurais dû prendre mon courage à deux mains et venir te parler, te demander de venir avec moi au bal de Noël, ou je ne sais quoi… Mais je sais pas… »

Blaine le fixait, maintenant appuyé sur son coude, un sourire attendri étirant ses lèvres. Voyant que Kurt butait sur les mots, il finit sa phrase :

« Tu avais peur que je dise non et que notre amitié soit gâchée. Alors t'as préféré me rendre jaloux en espérant que je me réveillerais un jour. »

Kurt rougit furieusement mais finit par sourire quand il vit le regard compréhensif de Blaine. Sans plus de paroles, il se blottit contre le torse bronzé de son meilleur ami et commença à s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit un « Je t'aime » à peine audible, qui résonna cependant contre son oreille. Il se contenta de déposer un léger baiser sur la peau se trouvant sous ses lèvres, et répondit un léger « Je t'aime aussi », avant de fermer les yeux, bercé par les battements du cœur de son meilleur ami. Il soupira et laissa le sommeil l'emporter, gardant ses innombrables questions de côté au profit d'une nuit contre l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour.

Plus tard dans la nuit, quand il se réveilla pour boire une gorgée d'eau, il vit le bouclé se tortiller avec une grimace de douleur sur le visage : il se demanda si la salle sur demande pourrait lui fournir de l'huile de massage… _Rien que pour le bien être de Blaine, évidemment_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire lubrique. Un bras se tendit vers lui et il se contenta de se laisser envelopper, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou du jeune homme magnifique allongé à ses côtés.

_Je n'aimerais être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici,_ pensèrent les deux garçons avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

* * *

Alors pour la phrase de la fin, je ne suis pas sûre de sa françaison (du verbe françaiser, qui signifie "vouloir dire quelque chose en français" si vous ne le saviez pas), et je n'avais aucune idée du titre à donner, donc voilà.

J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire *regard insistant*

Et bonne soirée :)

**PS : la boîte à review est juste dessous ;)**


End file.
